Daily Lives of High School Boy
by Choco Chi
Summary: Pada suatu siang di akhir bulan Juni... "Jong, tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku, menurutmu rok itu bagimana?" - "Kalaupun aku menjawab.. kau tidak akan memakainya, kan?" - "Aku bilang berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"- Pemuda SMA dan Rok - EXO - Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, & Oh Sehun.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daily Lives of High School Boy © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast in this Chapter :**

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Humor; Fluff; Friendship; School; Slice of Life;

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Jangan berharap cerita ini sebagus animenya, haha

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama, dan isi cerita disadur dari anime **Danshi Koukouse no Nichijou** karya **Yasunobu Yamauchi** yang saya rubah sedikit agar pas dengan _cast_ nya **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

"Jong, tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku, menurutmu rok itu bagaimana?"

"Kalaupun aku menjawab.. kau tidak akan memakainya, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemuda SMA dan Rok**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu siang di akhir bulan Juni, ketika matahari bahkan belum mencapai titik tertingginya, tiga orang pemuda berseragam SMA sudah terlihat bermalas-malasan di sebuah kamar berukura meter dengan beberapa _manhwa_ , snack dan kaleng cola berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Chan,". Di sela kesibukan masing-masing, salah satu dari mereka menyeru. Memanggil salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah serius menyetel senar gitar di atas kursi meja belajar. "waktu ujian sejarah, nomor 4 apa jawabanmu?" Lanjut pemuda berkulit paling gelap diantara ketiganya itu saat ia yakin si pemilik nama kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya—yang masih saja fokus pada _manhwa_ bertitel EXO: _The Lost Planet_ di tangannya.

"Memangnya menyamakan jawaban sekarang.. bisa merubah nilaimu, Jong?". Pemuda bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu malah balik bertanya lalu kembali memfoukuskan perhatiannya pada si Matilda kesayangan, yang suaranya masih saja terdengar sumbang.

"Tidak sih. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa Tao memberikan contekan yang benar atau tidak padaku. Si Kungfu Panda itu kan suka sekali mengerjai orang". Timbal Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut, entah karena jalan cerita _manhwa_ yang ia baca atau teringat pada kesialannya yang beberapa kali jadi korban keisengan Huang Zitao.

"Lalu kepana kau percaya?" Tanya Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya. Lagi pula untuk apa mengingat siapa nama jendral yang memimpin invasi pertama Jepang ke Korea? Itu kan sudah lama sekali dan bukankah hidup itu harus bergerak maju ke depan?"

"Ahh.. kau benar Jong,". Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, meletakkan Matildanya di atas meja. "sebagai generasi muda calon penerus bangsa, harusnya kita dididik untuk berpikir maju. Bukannya terus mengingat masa lalu. Kasihan sekali _Jinki-seonsaengnim_ , tidak bisa _move on_ sama sekali". Lanjut Chanyeol seraya memutar kursinya, hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin yang duduk selonjoran di atas karpet.

"Itulah yang disebut pelajaran sejarah, _babo_. Bukanya tidak bisa _move on_!" Dari atas ranjang, pemuda albino yang sejak tadi diam dan berusaha masuk ke alam mimpi ikut bersua. Merasa gemas pada pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya yang.. serius, mereka ini sudah SMA kan? Tapi kenapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka tak jauh beda kualitasnya dengan anak sekolah dasar?

Namun bagai pribahasa: _anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu_. Chanyeol dan Kai sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan si albino pemilik kamar. Keduanya malah kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi sempat tersela.

"Lalu apa jawaban yang Tao berikan? Oda Nobunaga? Toyotomi Hideyoshi? Atau Tokugawa Ieyasu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian, yang sepertinya memiliki level pengetahuan setingkat lebih tinggi daripada Jongin.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dariku, Chan. Mereka kan karakter game _Sengoku Basara._ Ini sejarah, Chan, sejarah Korea. Memalukan sekali jika kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang fiksi!" Timbal Jongin sengit tanpa diduga.

"Benarkah?" Dan Chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya. "Jongdae sialan, harusnya aku tak percaya pada dinosaurus itu. Dia kan sebelas dua belas dengan si Kungfu Panda". Sesal pemuda yang hanya tahu game Pokemon Go itu kemudian.

 _Ya tuhan, apa dosaku sampai-sampai harus bertemu dan bersahabat dengan kedua orang absurt seperti mereka?_ Gumam si albino miris di dalam hati.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong jawaban dari Tao apa?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaan, yang sejak tadi belum sempat dijawab Jongin.

"Sebuah nama yang bagus, langit biru". Kai menjawab diakhiri senyuman.

"Langit biru?". Sedangkan Chanyeol dan si albino serempak mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Iya, langit biru: Aoi Sora." Jelas Kai kemudian yang sukses langsung membuat kedua sahabatnya mematung seketika.

"Kau serius menulis nama itu di kertas jawaban, Jong?" Si albino kembali membuka suara. Ingin memastikan jika teman eksotisnya ini hanya bercanda.

"Tidak, aku serius. Bukankah nama Aoi Sora itu keren sekali? Sora: langit dan Aoi: biru. Benar-benar nama yang cocok untuk seorang jendral kan? Pasti tubuhnya besar dan kekar". Jawab Kai malah berangan-angan. Tak tahu sama sekali siapa sosok si pemilik nama.

"Be—besar sih iya, tapi kekar.. ahh sudahlah lupakan saja, aku tidak mau matamu yang sepertinya masih suci itu menjadi penuh dosa seperti si albino". Respon Chanyeol terdengar sedikit ambigu, membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Ahh.. rupanya kali ini mereka tak berada dalam jalur yang sama.

"Yak! Enak saja mengataiku penuh dosa. Bukankah koleksimu itu lebih banyak daripada koleksiku, hah?" Sungut si albinio tak terima. Enak saja mengatai orang lain penuh dosa, bukankah dia sendiri yang mengenalkan si pemuda albino itu—dan beberapa teman lain yang matanya masih suci—pada melodi _ikeh ikeh kimochi_ diacara dadakan 'mari invasi rumah Kris' tahun lalu?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Chanyeol gelagapan, namun hanya sepersekian detik karena wajah tampannya tiba-tiba saja menampakkan seringaian. "Jangan-jangan alasanmu sering menyuruhku membawa laptop ke sekolah untuk bermain game hanya kamuflase belaka, niatmu yang sebenarnya adalah mengcopy koleksi-koleksi milikku kan?"

"E—enak saja. Jangan asal menuduh!". Kilah si albino dengan wajah merahnya, menahan malu karena apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol pun tertawa puas dibuatnya. "Ya! Ya! Daripada menertawakanku sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana! Setiap hari nongkrong di rumah orang dan berbuat ulah, apa kau tak punnya pekerjaan lain apa?". Usir si albino merasa kesal.

Chanyeol pun mendecak. "Tidak usah marah-marah, Sehuniee. Namanya juga waktu kosong paska ujian, jadi ya.. memang benar aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain". Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berdiri, meraih tas sekolah dan Matildanya untuk dibawa pergi. "Karena kau tak suka dengan keberadaanku, baiklah, aku pulang saja". Pamit pemuda bertelinga peri itu seraya berjalan ke arah pintu, tanpa dipedulikan oleh kedua sahabatnya yang masih setia pada kegiatan masing-masing. Kim Jong In dengan _manhwa_ nya dan Oh Sehun si pemilik kamar dengan bantal dan guling kesayangannya.

Namun baru saja tangannya memegang handel pintu, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda bertelinga peri itu terdiam cukup lama, tanpa gerakkan, tanpa suara. Pemuda itu hanya diam menatap permukaan pintu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jong," dan setelah lima menit lebih keheningan terjadi, tanpa diduga Chanyeol kembali bersua. "tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku, menurutmu rok itu bagaimana?"

TAP!

 _Manhwa_ bertitel EXO: _The Lost Planet_ di tangannya tertutup. Jongin memejamkan mata, merenung sejenak guna menemukan jawaban yang tepat bagi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ia pikir sangat luar biasa.

"Kalaupun aku menjawab.. kau tidak akan memakainya, kan?" Jawab Jongin akhirnya malah balik bertanya. "Lagi pula—"

"Jangan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi! Pulang sana!" Sehun menyela kesal, bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk dan langsung berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Namun bukanya menurut atau sekedar memperhatikan ucapannya. Chanyeol dan Jongin malah asyik berdiskusi, bertukar informasi mengenai rok sekolah yang mereka anggap terlalu pendek dan bisa membuat tubuh masuk angin.

"Tapi itu hanya menutupi daerah pinggul saja kan?" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya, membuat gestur aneh di sekitar pinggang sampai ke area pinggul.

Jongin yang masih duduk di karpet kemudian menopang dagu. "Iya kau benar. Dan lagipula, jika sependek itu kenapa tidak dilepas saja sekalian?" Timpal Jongin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Lagipula model rok sekolah di negara kita juga sudah seperti itu sejak dulu dan tidak ada keluhan dari pemakainya!" Kembali Sehun menyela, merasa semakin kesal karena ucapannya tadi sama sekali tak digubris.

"Tapi kan.. itu artinya setiap hari mereka harus beraktivitas dengan celana dalam yang terancam? Jika aku yang ada di posisi mereka, aku benar-benar tidak akan sanggup".

"Benar-benar keji orang yang menciptakannya, membiarkan paha-paha mulus mereka kedinginan sepanjang tahun".

Rancu Chanyeol dan Jongin hampir bersamaan dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan paha masing-masing. Ahh.. dan jangan lupakan pinggul keduanya yang bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas itu, Sehun ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak waras". Umpat Sehun kemudian.

"Ahh iya.. Sehuniee, bisakah kami meminjam rok adikmu?"

Dan Park Chanyeol kembali membuat seorang Oh Sehun naik darah.

"Kau gila? Jelas tidak mungkin, berengsek!" Pekik Sehun refleks diikuti makian kesal.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya". Celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba, sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tiga rok SMP di kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau dijagal oleh adikku, hah?!" Pekik Sehun kembali, tak habis pikir jika Kai bisa mendapatkan rok adik perempuannya dengan mudah dan begitu cepat.

"Bagus! Segera kenakan!" Sambut Chanyeol malah memuji, kemudian meraih satu rok di tangan Jongin untuk ia kenakan.

"Apa? Kalian akan memakainya?"

Kembali mengabaikan si pemilik kamar, Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Joingin. Keduanya membuka pengait dan resleting rok di tangan masing-masing dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Kemudian tangan keduanya memegang tepian rok masing-masing dan.. hup!

Rok itu terpasang epik di bahu bidang keduanya.

"Tunggu.." Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "bukankah harus dipakai dari bawah?" Tanyanya kemudian yang langsung direspon Chanyeol dengan anggukkan kepala yang mantap.

Keduanya pun menarik rok itu dari kepala masing-masing.

"Sudah hentikan! Nanti aku yang terkena batunya!"

Lagi dan lagi, Sehun tak diacuhkan. Kedua pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memposisikan rok masing-masing sejajar dengan betisnya. Dan saat salah satu kaki mereka hendak masuk ke dalam rok, Jongin menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Bu—bulu kaki, bagaimana dengan bulu kaki kita?" Resah Jongin, kembali menarik kakinya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat hentikan sebelum ketahuan adikku!

"Bodoh! Apa salahnya punya bulu kaki?" Rupanya Chanyeol juga tak jadi mamasukkan kakinya, ia malah membuang rok itu dan maju menyerang Jongin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa katamu tadi berengsek?"

"Memang kau mau apa?"

Dan keduanya pun terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit. Keduanya saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat Sehun yang tak ingin ikut dalam kegiatan bodoh mereka harus turun tangan, memisahkan keduanya sebelum kamar kesayangannya ini hancur berantakan.

"Henikan!" Teriak Sehun seraya berusaha memisahkan keduanya. "Terserah kalian mau bagaimana! Mau pakai ya tinggal pakai saja, apa susahnya hah!?"

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol dan Jongin tiba-tiba saja balik mendorong Sehun. Membuat pemuda albino itu harus melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Jadi kau ingin sekali memakainya, hah?" Chanyeol malah balik membentak.

"Dasar orang mesum!" Susul Jongin kemudian, membuat Sehun seketika membulatkan matanya.

"Berengsek! Bercanda kalian sudah benar-benar tidak lucu!"

Masih di suatu siang di akhir bulan Juni, ketika matahari bahkan belum mencapai titik tertingginya, tiga orang pemuda berseragam SMA berdiri melingkar di sebuah kamar yang masih sama berukura meter dengan beberapa _manhwa_ , snack dan kaleng cola berserakan di sekitarnya.

Namun kali ini ketiga pemuda itu tidak berkutat dengan gitar, _manhwa_ atau guling di atas kasur. Ketiganya kini berdiri melingkar dengan rok seragam SMP di tangannya masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke sana". Salah satu dari mereka, Park Chanyeol, sebagai pemuda yang paling tua memutar tubuhnya. Mengklaim salah satu sisi dinding dengan telunjuknya untuk ia jadikan tempat berganti baju.

"Aku ke sana". Putus Kim Jongin kemudian yang langsung mengambil langkah menuju tempat yang ia tunjuk.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, kalian serius akan memakainya?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, memastikan apa yang mereka katakan hanya lah bualan belaka. Namun keduanya tak memberikan jawaban. Chanyeol dan Jongin lebih memilih membalikkan badan dan mulai memegang ikat pinggang masing-masing. Membuat Oh Sehun menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya mengikuti apa yang kedua temannya lakukan.

Kain gorden berwarna hijau toska itu bergoayang terdorong angin. Burung gereja yang bertengger di pagar balkon berkicau nyaring dengan indahnya. Menjadi pemecah kebisuan diantara ketiga pemuda tampan yang kini masih menghandap dinding masing-masing tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Sudah dipakai?" Dan Sehun lah orang pertama yang akhirnya memecah kebisuan.

"Ya".

"Lumayan juga".

Sahut Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian.

Dan ketiganya pun perlahan memutar tubuhnya masing-masing. Memperlihatkan tubuh mereka yang...

Detik itu juga Sehun meraih kaki kursi, menggunakannya bagai pemukul baseball untuk menghancurkan kepala Chanyeol dan Jongin yang langsung berlari pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri.

"Mati kalian, berengsek!" Hardik Sehun emosi seraya melempar kursi tersebut ke arah Jongin, namun sayang Jongin lebih gesit hingga kursi itu hanya jatuh menghantam lantai.

Sehun pun menjatuhkan diri, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kalian pulang saja sana! Dasar penghianat! Berengsek! Bajingan! Menyebalkan!" Hardik Sehun kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang lirih seakan tengah menahan tangis.

Bagaimana tidak ingin menangis? Lihat keadaannya. Yang saat ini memakai rok hanyalah dia sendiri, Chanyeol dan Jongin masih mengenakan celana seragam lengkap dengan sabuknya.

Sehun benar-benar sakit hati. Bukankah mereka berdua yang memaksanya untuk ikut memakai rok? Tapi kepana malah merka yang tak jadi memakainya dan membiarkan Sehun menanggung malu seorang diri? Banar-benar sahabat berengsek, bajingan, penghianat!

"Lumayan pantas juga". Dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari lutut hingga ke paha. "Jika seperti ini levelnya, kau bisa menghasilkan uang". Celetuknya kemudian tanpa rasa kasih atau penyesalan.

"Benar, kau bisa jadi hode dan menghasilkan banyak uang dalam game!" Jongin ikut-ikutan, memperhatikan paha mulus Sehun dan menyerukan ide yang ia anggap brilian.

"Be—benarkah?" Dan tanpa di duga Sehun menurunkan tangannya, melirik Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian dengan wajah ragu namun juga tertarik dengan apa yang merek berdua katakan.

"Kami serius!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan dengan mantapnya.

"Ma—mana mungkin begitu?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya virus ketidak warasan Chanyeol dan Jongin mulai menular kepada Sehun. Pemuda albino itu melipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum malu-malu seakan bangga pada dirinya yang.. hei, Oh Sehun, sekarang ini kau sedang dilecehkan!

"Kau benar-benar pantas memakai rok itu, Oh Sehun. Pecaya dirilah!" Ucap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Padahal jika diamati dari ekspresi wajahnya, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Jongin hanya membual. Ingin mengerjai Sehun yang mudah terbuai pujian orang.

Dan lihat keadaan Park Chanyeol, pemuda paling tinggi diantara ketiganya itu malah berbalik. Menunduk memegangi perut, menahan tawa di belakang punggung Kim Jongin atas kepolosan si _maknae_ kesayangan mereka.

Sementara itu tanpa ada yang menyadari, di lantai bawah, seorang gadis berkuncir dua—lengkap dengan seragam dan tas selempang di bahunya—melenggang masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun duduk di karpet. Berpose menekuk kedua lutut ke samping hingga rok pendek yang ia kenakan sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan paha atasnya yang ternyata putih mulus seperti wanita.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar seksi Sehuniee!" Pekik Jongin berfanboying ria, menetap gemas Sehun yang.. astaga Oh Sehun, serius, kau ini sedang dilecehkan!

"Tidak hanya fisik tapi mentalmu juga berubah! Hormon lelakimu hilang ke mana?" Kikik Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya, merasa geli melihat pose Sehun yang tak jauh beda dengan model-model majalah playboy koleksi berharganya. "Tapi memang benar sih, kau terlihat seksi. Jadi.. bagaimana jika kita ke tahap selanjutnya?"

"Akhhh! Tanganku sakit, benda ini tidak mau mengait juga! Cepat bantu aku!"

Menghentikan langkah kakinya, gadis berkuncir dua itu melirik ke arah pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Hanya mengaitkannya saja tidak bisa, lelaki macam apa kau ini?"

Kening mulusnya yang tertutupi poni berkerut, mata cantiknya menyipit pertanda mencurigai sesuatu. Ia pun melangkah semakin mendekati pintu. Mengkondisikan telinganya lebih tajam agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tengah dibicarakan tiga sekawan itu.

"Ya seperti yang kau katakan, aku ini memang lelaki, dan untuk apa lelaki mahir mengaitkannya? Kita hanya perlu belajar melepas, bukan memasangnya, bodoh!"

"Mengaitkan? Melepas?" Mata cantiknya yang semua menyipit sekarang kembali ke ukuran normalnya. "Kali ini kebodohan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?" Desisnya kesal dengan segala pemikiran ngatif yang mungkin sedang terjadi di balik pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Kalian, berhentilah bertengkar dan cepat pasang pengaitnya, setelah itu kau juga harus memakai ini kan?".

"Apa? Aku juga harus memakainya?!"

"Tentu saja! Ini kan satu stel dan lihatlah warna keudanya, pink, benar-benar cocok di kulit putihmu haha"

"Ap— tunggu-tunggu," Kali ini gadis itu membulatkan matanya. "memasangkan pengait, satu stel berwarna pink yang terlihat cocok di kulit putih? Jangan-jangan—"

Menurunkan semua barang bawaannya ke lantai, gadis itu membuka salah satu tasnya, mengeluarkan raket tenis kesayangan yang entah akan digunakan untuk apa di dalam rumah seperi ini.

"Jika dugaanku benar, kalian tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini dengan selamat". Geram gadis itu dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu, menemukan kakak dan kedua sahabatnya tengah—

"Ye—Yeri?!" Ketiganya memekik. Menatap horor si gadis berkuncir dua di pintu dengan ekspresi siap membunuh dan raket tenis tergenggam di tangannya.

Buru-buru, Jongin menjatuhkan celana dalam berwarna pink di tangannya dan memposisikan diri berlindung di belakang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya berdiri mematung dengan tangan masih menggenggam kedua ujung tali bra yang Sehun pakai agar mengait dan terpasang dengan benar di dadanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Ahh... tidak usah di bahas bagaimana reaksinya, pemuda albino itu sudah kehilangan setengah nyawa dan harga dirinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Yeri kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan pelan keempat tiga pemuda itu berdiri berdempetan.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Hanya itu kata yang dapat mewakili isi hati mereka berempat dengan konotasi yang tentu saja berbeda bagi salah satunya.

"A—ampun".

Dan hanya kata tersebut yang bisa ketiga pemuda itu ucapkan saat raket tenis dalam genggaman si cantik mulai ia ayunkan ke atas dengan segenap kekuatan.

"Mati kalian semua!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Choco_Chi—**

 **4/9/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
